Wireless local area networking (often referred to as WLAN or Wifi) applications based on the IEEE 802.11 standard have become increasingly widespread, and serve as an important communications portal. Wireless local area networks may serve home and business users of networks established for a specific group of users and other wireless local area networks users of publicly accessible networks that may be open to all users or through paid or no-cost subscriptions. The number of Wifi users continues to increase and the data needs of such users also continues to increase. Increases in the efficiency and capacity of Wifi networks and devices benefit large numbers of operators and users.